Half - Brothers
by BlackPersonality890
Summary: The Bounty hunter and the Striker went on a mission. One of them is sick from the very first time. When one of them is taking care of the other, they learned each other better.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello everyone~ I'm new here and this is my first fiction. English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there so many spelling and grammar mistakes in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase and its characters belonged to KoG.**

**-:-: Half – Brothers :-:-**

The gunshots can be heard from inside of an empty castle. The shooter stopped when the monster blocked his bullets with its hammer. When the monster tried to attack him, he dodged it with jumping into the air. The attacker did not stop with that, it swung its hammer to the shooter. But once again, he got away easily.

After that the shooter ran towards the monster (but not too close) and released his skill.

"Make it rain!" The demon shouted as countless bullets appeared from the sky, hitting the target's body. And the monster died.

Rufus finished with his task to defeat the Orc. Later he made a note and kept it in his pocket. He looked around and found nothing. He could not see any signs of the Striker. Lass, his so called 'comrade' in this mission, had gone for 3 hours. He grumbled to himself and walked to the castle's entrance. He must find the missing boy at any cost, or he will receive lectures from Knight Master and the other Chasers.

"Sorry for making you wait." A voice said when Rufus almost out from the castle. It was Lass's voice.

"What in the world that take you so long?" He replied without looking at him.

"I was careless and got several injuries when I fought." Lass answered. The older demon did not reply and walked again. He followed him.

They walked in the silent. Not even a word flew from their mouth. It's not strange since they are not close. They are more like rival. However the two do not show it clearly like Jin and Azin; they prefer to keep a good distant. Their silent moment did not take too long until a monster attacked them.

Rufus took out his eyeteeth and shoot it mercilessly. On other hand, Lass did not make any movement; more likely he did not have time to attack it since the older one took it. And he knows pretty well that the demon does not like when someone interrupted him, either in the battle or something else. But, there is another reason that explained his act; he was not feeling well from the first. It had gotten worse when he fought the Orcs earlier.

Since he woke up in the morning, he had a headache. At first, he thought it would be gone sooner. But the truth is; not only his headache became worse, his temperature body seems also got higher from usual. However, he still did not tell anyone about it. He thought he can bear with it completely fine (remembering that his comrade is the demon-that-will-never-care-to-anyone).

After got rid of the monster, they continued walking. Still, they did not say anything.

_Some hours later…_

The rain was fall from the dark clouds that have been in the sky for the rest of day. The demon did not take a break and continued walk. He thought it would be better since the Grand Chase mansion was not too far from their place right now. Maybe within thirty minutes until fifty minutes they will arrive there. The only matter that had stopped him from walk forwards was the sound from behind him. Lass fell right to his face.

Rufus rushed to his comrade and tried to call him. "Hey, wake up." But there was no response.

He checked his conditions by placing his hand on the Striker's forehead. Not until a minute, he already took his hand off from the forehead. "You are burning." He said in monotone but still indicated that he surprised.

With no other choice, he carried the unconscious boy in his back. "_Great, just great. Now I have to carry the person that I want to avoid the most._" He thought as he walked towards to the mansion. He does not want to do this, but he must do it in order to avoid the others' annoying lectures. He also walked quicker than the last time. The rain only will cause the Striker's conditions worsened.

Only with twenty minutes they already arrived. Rufus opened the front door and found nothing. It seems the other Chasers still on the mission. He climbed the stairs quickly and aimed for Lass's room. He placed the boy on his bed and leave. When he was about to open the door, the younger one woke up.

"Where…is this?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"…in your room." The demon replied. "You fall unconscious right before we reached this mansion."

"Sorry, I-ACHOO!" Lass was unable to finish his sentence because of the sneeze.

"Just change your clothes and take a rest." Rufus said as he opened the door and was gone from his sight.

The demon walked towards his room. When he already inside, he opened the wardrobe. He changed the wet clothes with the dry one. Because he was not out for a mission or something, he does not wear vest and gloves. He only wore his pants and shirt. Then he picked up a book from his desk and read it.

"ACHOO-!" A loud sound can be heard from Lass's room (since his room beside the demon's room). His reactions;

# First, he ignored it.

# Second, he still ignored it.

# Third, he became little irritated.

# Fourth, he tried his best to tolerate it.

# Fifth, he dropped his book and took some medicine.

# Sixth, he rushed to Lass's room.

Without bother to knock the door, Rufus stepped inside. He bought some medicine from his room. Lass, whose sat on the bed, surprised by his action. "What-ACHOO! -are you doing?" And he sneezed again and again.

"You disturbed my activity." The older one answered his question. "Have you drunk some medicine instead of lying on the bed?"

"No…"

"Here, drink it." He placed it on the desk near his bed. And the Striker drank it.

Then Rufus placed his right hand on his forehead. He had a fever, and it is very bad. He could feel with his skin that the temperature was high. "…" He does not say anything and went out for a moment. Back then, he bought a basin with warm water in it and a towel.

"Sleep." He ordered him and, surprisingly, Lass did not argue. After that, he put a wet towel on his forehead.

"…hey," Lass called the demon before drifted into a deep sleep, "thank you, and…you don't…have to… stay…here…" And he fell asleep.

**Rufus just smirked a little. He went to his room and picked some books. However, he came back to Lass's room and stayed there awake overnight.**

And that's how the story went~

I'm sorry if Lass or Rufus (or both of them) were very OOC. Please tell me your thought when you read this, I do receive critics.

Once again, I'm truly sorry if there were so many misspelling or grammars mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hello, I already updated the story.

_To GuardPuppy: Thank you for the critics. I hope this one was better than the previous chapter T^T_

_To HarpeFlower: Thank you, hope you like this chapter~_

**-:-: Half - Brothers :-:-**

The midnight has begun. Everybody slept peacefully on the comfy bed; cuddled with a soft and warm blanket. Sound of snore can be heard from each bedroom. A same situation happened in Lass's room, except the demon that still awaken.

He sat on the chair near the desk. He just finished his books awhile ago, and now he did not have any activities. He could not leave him, although he wanted to. That was not like that he cared much about the boy; he just did not want anything bad happen later (indicated that he did not want Lass sneezed out aloud.). Sighed, Rufus slowly got up to his feet and walked towards the bed.

The brown haired demon took the towel on the Striker's forehead, soaking it with warm water again and put it back. The boy slept soundly, seemed the fever has went down.

Then he sat down on the chair again. He looked to the books that on the desk (except his), then he found a thing that caught his curiosity; a single note between the white one and black one. It seemed the owner tried to hide it from everyone. Rufus took it and opened the first page; it was full of writing. Judging from the hand-writing, he could say that was Lass's. He knew it because once he had seen he wrote some notes for the others.

He shoved his bangs that revealed his complete face, he started to read it. Its contents were very painful.

_When I was a little…my mother abandoned me. And my father…I didn't know anything about him. I didn't have anyone that cares for me, even my own family…_

_Back then, I was adopted by a man called Ziddler. He found me when I'm dying; he said he will take care of me as his own family. That time, I was very scared…so I accepted his offer and go to a Circus, the Nightmare Circus. And my nightmares had begun after that; I was threatened as an animal. He didn't fulfill his promise…he was lying._

Rufus read it carefully. He read everything that written down on the notes, and then he opened the next page.

_When I freed, I met a woman with purple hair. That woman was Kaze'Aze. I did not remember much how she took control of me, but I knew she used me as her vessel. She killed so many innocent people with my hand. I personally could not say, "That is not my fault, Kaze'Aze controlled me after all."_

The reader just slightly shrugged. He knew it almost from the start, though Lass did not aware about it.

Page by page he read, but nothing that caught his attention, it was very normal. He gasped when he read this.

_I knew everyone said that Rufus and I had a same face though our hair was different. First, I thought it was just a coincidence._

_But, the more I knew him, more I felt there was some connection between us. I knew it was ridiculous, but it felt so real. It just like he was __**my sibling**__._

He felt whole of his body frozen as he read the lines. "_This…cannot be true!_" He thought. "_He does not know anything about me being his older half – brother!"_

It took a while for him to calm his mind. Later he stood and turned around to see Lass. The boy slept peacefully; he looked like a little child. The demon walked slowly towards the bed and kneeled down. Suddenly a memory from the past hit him; he was sick and his father took care of him, but he quickly shook it away. Then he thought about those lines that written down on the note. It was not strange if siblings had somewhat heart connection even one of them did not know the other.

"_He was just a child._" He thought after awhile.

"_He did not know anything… His mother abandoned him when he was little, and father did not try to find him._" Rufus looked at the boy's face, it was same as him. "_Back then Ziddler and Kaze'Aze used him as a tool for their dirty plans; it left him so many scars. His pain was not too different than mine, who was betrayed by his own father…_"

The demon lifted up his right hand and started to caress the white haired demon hybrid. "_…you must be scared all the time, but no one that will comfort you. If only I found you that time, you don't have to suffer like that. Therefore, you wish you have someone that can you trust completely. And, when you met me, your inner heart accidentally made a 'connection' between us, though, once again you don't know who I am._"

For once, the scarlet eyes of a cold demon filled with tears.

The next morning, Lass woke up early. He felt a lot better than yesterday, probably because the medicine's effect. He got off from his bed and changed his pajamas into his daily clothes. Then he went down and saw Ronan.

"Good morning, Lass!" The knight greeted him with cheerful tone.

"Good morning." The white haired man replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"They still do mission, probably finish in the afternoon. By the way, I got this message for you." Ronan handed him a piece of paper, and he read it.

_I already gave the mission scroll to Knight Master, and now I am going on some mission at once. Maybe I cannot go back in few days._

_Hey, sorry if I read your secret note last night. But I think I should make it clear; you are not alone, you have friends behind you, and I know you can trust them fully. And one more thing, we had same face __**not**__ because an accident; it is because we __**shared**__ same father. In other words, we are half brothers._

Lass's eyes slightly widen at the words.

_I tell you not because I want you to respect me; it is __**okay**__ if you __**do not want**__ to accept it. But one thing you should know,_

_I will support and protect you from behind; even you do not want it._

_-Rufus_

For some moment, the Striker just stayed quiet. However he smiled when he reread it, "Since when he gave it to you?" he asked.

"Just an hour ago, before he went for another mission." Ronan answered. "Is something wrong?"

Lass just shrugged. "Just want to know. By the way today's weather is nice."

The knight raised an eyebrow, "You sounded like Lime. Is there something that makes you happy?"

"Who knows?"

Author: And that's it. Sorry if I was so late, I can't think a better plot. I'm sorry if there so many mistakes in the story. I do receive critics and advice. See you next time ^^


End file.
